Delta Ranger
For other units also named Ranger, see Ranger. "Anyone got a smoke?" :- Delta Ranger Tactical Analysis *'Right to Bare Arms': Delta Rangers are the elite soldiers and infiltrators of the Confederate Revolutionaries. Capable of penetrating enemy buildings to sabotage vital systems, they are also experts when it comes to stealth. *'Silent, but Deadly': The Delta Ranger is armed with a semi-automatic pistol. His expert marksmanship means that he can take out most enemy infantry with a single shot, though he exposes his position whenever he shoots. Fortunately, he can also switch to his knife to eliminate enemy infantry more quietly. *'Metal Gear?!?': However, the Delta Ranger is primarily an infiltrator and should avoid head on confrontations with the enemy. They may be highly effective against infantry, but they are completely helpless against vehicles. *'Explosives Expert': Some Delta Rangers have been known to repurpose the charges they use to breach buildings and plant them on vehicles. The Delta Ranger will usually plant the charge in some particularly important spot, which usually has the effect of disabling the vehicle temporarily, if it isn't destroyed completely. Background Court Transcript of Case #87689256. Albany, New York Federal Courthouse Major Tom Zero: The prosecution now calls on the defendant, Lieutenant Iroquois Pliskin. Bailiff: Mr. Pliskin, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? Iroquois Pliskin: Of course. Major Tom Zero: Lieutenant, may I ask on behalf of the court your name and profession? Iroquois Pliskin: My name is Iroquois S. Pliskin, I am a Lieutenant in the United States Navy. I served aboard the USS Liberty Belmont-class technical research ship as part of the Allied Atlantic Task Force. My position is that of a Mess Officer and I specialize in pastries.''' '''Major Tom Zero: Pastries ....? Iroquois Pliskin: Yes Sir. Major Tom Zero: Very well then, let us continue. Lieutenant, may I ask what were you doing on the date of June second of this year? Iroquois Pliskin: I was on leave during the time in question and chose to take part in an attempted break in of the Allied Nations Department of Agriculture office in New York. Major Tom Zero:... Mr. Pliskin, please explain the goals of your personal endeavours to the court. Iroquois Pliskin: It was my intention to gain access to highly secretive information held by the Apples and Oranges division of the Allied Nations Department of Agriculture. Major Tom Zero: Highly secretive information? Iroquois Pliskin: I believe that there are 32 flavours of ice cream manufactured by Baskin-Robbins. It was my intention to disclose the hidden flavour of "Ice Cream" and reveal its existence to the world. Major Tom Zero: Mr. Pliskin, may I remind you that you are under oath! Iroquois Pliskin: I am aware that I am, sir, and am currently explaining my motives to the best of my abilities. Major Tom Zero: Then why do you insist on this utterly ridiculous plot. You admit to breaking into a secure Allied facility, but I ask what are your true motives? Iroquois Pliskin: My true motives are the same as it have been for the last few years. I serve the American people and follow its laws to the best of my abilities. I believe that there are sinister actions currently being undertaken by the Allied Nations department of Agriculture that may be outside the rule of law. Major Tom Zero: So you broke into the Allied Agricultural Complex? Iroquois Pliskin: No sir, I entered though the front door. It is open 24 hours a day according to the sign out front. Major Tom Zero: Through the front door? Iroquois Pliskin: Yes a young lady, blond, was leaving the building and held the door open for me. Major Tom Zero: Was she an accomplice of yours? Iroquois Pliskin: No, just kind. Major Tom Zero: I do believe that I have heard enough of this madness, your honour. ---- Some say they're the worst Allied war criminals that have escaped to wreak their revenge by making the Allies suffer. Some say they're American agents of the former OSS who went rogue during the formation of ACIN. Some believe they're part of an American special operations group that was dismantled before Pres. Kennedy could activate them as Ackerman took office. A few say they're the mercenary forces trained by the infamous Agent Tanya that didn't take too kindly to the Allies denying them payment for their services. Maybe it's all of these, and maybe none. What is known for sure is that the now-legendary Delta Rangers have proven themselves to be some of the deadliest special operatives in any military, their title a catch-all term for those operatives specializing in the unconventional even in relation to the Confederate forces. Whoever any individual delta ranger might be or how they were trained, they have pledged their loyalties alongside the Continental Army to sabotage and disrupt Allied operations through their own very particular set of skills, acquired over various careers, making them nightmares for the Allied Nations. Each delta ranger is trained to be an expert infiltrator and killer, meant to break open a structure with micro-explosives and destroy any vital systems and personnel inside. Few within the Confederacy know anything about them at all. They appear to have come from any number of nations, and have proven to be knowledgeable in any number of subjects relating to war and combat. Many minutemen have related stories about how a single delta ranger was able to find and kill a riflemen squad, or intercepted a patrol of reservists before they could make it back to base. Even in cases where enemy vehicles were present, the skills such men have shown at stealth has forced many a livid peacekeeper vehicle company to call off their searches, leaving the delta ranger to live another day. Above all, the Confederacy makes sure that the delta rangers clearly understand what is expected of them. Due to the nature of their missions, it is often expected that they may not return, and may even be sent to a cold eternity in Allied cryo-prisons. The delta rangers accept it with grim determination, chomping on yet another cigar and heading into the field wherever they're called on. Just the Stats Category:Units